pokemon_mindxmatterfandomcom-20200213-history
New Moves
New Moves Pre-Sun and Moon Announcement 2016 1.) Tempest (Water)- User summons a violent storm that hits foe(s) on the first turn, then causes the rain or hail effect with a 50% chance for each individually. Category-Spec. / Base Power-70 / Accuracy-90% / 2.) Dry Spell (Fire) User summons a harsh spell of heat and dry air that hits foe(s) on the first turn, then causes sunny weather or sandstorm effect with a 50% chance for each individually. Category-Spec. / Base Power-70 / Accuracy-90% / 3.) Shut Down (Electric)- The user sends out an electromagnetic pulse burst that effects all adjacent Pokemon. This lowers electric type moves by 50% and reduces speed by ¼ for 3 turns. At the end of the effect the user gains full HP. Category-Stat. / Base Power-0 / Accuracy-100% / 4.) Castle Cannon (Ground)- After the user forms a sand castle it hurls it towards the foe. Lowers the foe’s accuracy one stage. Category-Phys. / Base Power-60 / Accuracy-90% / 5.) Prism Beam (Fairy)- A beam of light is concentrated to attack your foe with a magnificent spectrum of colors. It also has a 30% chance to lower the opponent’s special attack. Signature move of Phaenixair '(Final evolution of 'Pryarie) Category-Spec. / Base Power-80 / Accuracy-95% / 6.) Tribal Force (Fighting)- The user is surrounded by a strong aura and energy is released in an attack hitting all adjacent Pokemon. Signature move of Aloegician (Final evolution of Herbraven) Category-Spec. / Base Power-80 / Accuracy-95% / 7.) Shrapnel Torpedo (Steel)- Metallic shards are fired from the user at the opponent at a very high velocity. Lays a trap of spikes at the opposing team's feet. Signature move of Levithium (Final evolution of Magnipent) Category-Phys. / Base Power-80 / Accuracy-95% / 8.) Sinister Wish (Dark)- One turn after this move is used, the foe's HP is depleted by half the foe's max HP. Category-Stat. / Base Power-0 / Accuracy- –% / 9.) Meteor Rage (Dragon)- The user attacks with a mysterious rage. This causes confusion to self and opponent. Category-Phys. / Base Power-50 / Accuracy-90% / 10.) [[Move: Molt|'Molt']] (Bug)- The exoskeleton of the user is discarded and left behind. Removes all status conditions and clears entry hazards. -1 Priority Category-Stat. / Base Power-0 / Accuracy- –% / 11.) Blinded Strike (Fighting)- Without using sight the user enhances & applies all other senses to deal a powerful blow with their fists. This attack never misses. Ignores accuracy and boosts attack and special attack by one stage. Category-Phys. / Base Power-30 / Accuracy- –%/ Post Sun and Moon Announcement 2016 (Pre-Data Mine/Official Release) 12.) [[Move: Vamperish Kiss|'Vampiric Kiss']] (Dark)- The user bites the neck of the opponent and drains it’s energy. The user's HP is restored by over half of the damage taken by the target. 50% chance to poisons the foe. Category-Phys. / Base Power-50 / Accuracy-100% 13.) Haunting Wail (Ghost)- Ominously weeping with sorrow the user entombs the foe with fear. Sound based attack. 30% chance to cause paralyses. Category- Spec. / Base Power-60 / Accuracy-100% 14.) Spear Toss (Normal)- The user charges and throws pointed spears at the target. The target is hit twice in a row. 20% chance to flinch the target with each hit. Category- Phys. / Base Power-30 / Accuracy-90% 15.) Snow Flurry (Ice)- The user traps the target in a relentless icy gust for four to five turns. Category- Spec. / Base Power-35 / Accuracy-85% 16.) Paradox (Psychic)- For 5 turns all type effectiveness is reversed. Category-Stat. / Base Power-0 / Accuracy- –% / 17.) Sky Breaker (Fighting)- The user directs all energy upwards and creates a devastating wave of aura that becomes tangible. Breaks protection. Hits flying-types. Hits all foes. Signature move of Enduratlan. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 110 / Accuracy-100% 18.) Mind Warp (Psychic)- The user traps the foe(s) in another reality and makes them goes insane. All opposing Pokemon are trapped from switching. Causes the confusion status condition. Signature move of Cosmotheus. Category- Spec. / Base Power- 110 / Accuracy-100% 19.) Shadow Hand (Ghost)- Reaches into the physical plane and grabs onto the body of your opponent and swinging them violently. This move can hit normal-types. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 90 / Accuracy-90% 20.) Fury of the Night (Dark)- In order to keep your foe(s) in check, the user goes all out and releases a sinister attack. Biting, Clawing, and slamming your tail into the foe(s) as a final resort. Multi-hit move that lands 3 times in succession. Biting first, Clawing second, and whipping the tail third. 10% chance to flinch. 10% chance to badly poison. 10% chance to lower attack. Signature move of Kerberwulf. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 35 / Accuracy-90% 21.) Desert Billow (Ground)- The user blows a massive dust(sand) bowl towards the opponent to inflict substantial damage. Target switches to part ground-type. If the target already has a secondary type it shall be replaced. Category- Spec. / Base Power- 100 / Accuracy-95% 22.) Crystal Blade (Ice)- The arm of the user is coated in ice until it forms a sword to strike down the foe. 20% chance to raise the user's defense by one stage. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 90 / Accuracy-90% 23.) Dehydration (Water)- The user loses all of its excess liquids and loses it's water typing. Category- Stat. / Base Power- 0 / Accuracy- –% 24.) Flora Kiss (Grass)- The user touches the lips of the opponent with their flower to make them drowsy after making an attack. 50% to induce sleep status on the opponent. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 40 / Accuracy-85% 26.) Chemical Leak (Poison)- The airways on the user open up to releases a harmful chemical on the opponent(s). 20% chance to burn the foe(s) Category- Spec. / Base Power- 70 / Accuracy-90% 27.) Arctic Chill (Ice)- The user lowers the temperature surrounding it to below freezing affecting all surrounding Pokemon. 30% chance to freeze the opponent. Category- Spec. / Base Power- 60 / Accuracy-100% 28.) Grand Slab (Rock)- Skillfully lifting a chunk of rock from the earth, the user then proceeds to swings the slab of rock at the opponent like a baseball bat. 10% to cause the opponent confusion. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 110 / Accuracy-85% 29.) Luna Lullaby (Fairy)- The user sings to the moon with a soothing voice, the moon then grants the user a powerful attack. 20% chance to lower your foe's special defense. Sound based move Category- Spec. / Base Power- 75 / Accuracy-95% 30.) A Million Sorrows (Ghost)- The user torments the opponent for their actions and does damage equal to the number of Pokemon the opponent has successfully fainted. Category- Spec. / Base Power- 90 times X(Consecutive # of Pokemon fainted by foe) / Accuracy-100% 31.) Heat Exchange (Fire)- The user presses it's super heated body against the target transferring all the heat away. User loses the fire-typing and replaces it with normal-typing. Target gains the fire-typing and will replace whatever secondary typing the target has. Category- Stat. / Base Power- 0 / Accuracy- –% 32.) Undertow (Water)- The user pulls the opponent under water in a vigorous current. The opponent becomes trapped from switching out. Category- Spec. / Base Power- 90 / Accuracy-100% 33.) Air Rush (Flying)- A planned attack from above the opponent at great speed, the user swoops straight down into the foe. +1 priority Category- Phys. / Base Power- 40 / Accuracy-100% 34.) Iron Strike (Steel)- The user pins down the opponent between a piece of iron and the user's iron knuckle and them proceeds to pummel them. 20% chance to raise the defense of the opponent by stage. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 110 / Accuracy- 90% 35. Call of the Wild (Grass)- The user summons the power of the forest with a mighty battle cry. If the user's next move is Grass-type, it will deal twice the usual amount of damage. Hits all adjacent Pokemon. Sound based move. Category-Spec. / Base Power-70 / Accuracy-90% / Post Sun and Moon Data-mine/Official Release 36. [[Move: Viral Theft|'Viral Theft']] (Electric)- The user phases through their opponent and gains their ability while also inflicting damage. Category-Spec. / Base Power-80 / Accuracy-95% / 37. [[Move: Injection|'Injection']] (Bug)- The sharpest point of the user is inserted into the opponent and causes them to have a harsh rash. 75% chance to burn. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 75 / Accuracy- 100% 38. [[Move: Shock Kick|'Shock Kick']] (Electric)- The user launches a kick that lands a critical hit more easily. This may also leave the target with para Category- Phys. / Base Power- 85 / Accuracy- 90% 39. [[Move: Freeze Kick|'Freeze Kick']] (Ice)- The user launches a kick that lands a critical hit more easily. This may also leave the target frozen. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 85 / Accuracy- 90% 40. [[Trap Jaw|'Trap Jaw']] (Steel)- The user sets a trap with their mouth that will damage the opponent if they make contact, otherwise it will fail that turn. Category- Phys./ Base Power- 80/ Accuracy- 100% 41. [[Move: Night Raid|'Night Raid']] (Dark)- The user ransacks the foe(s) and steals one of their items at random. Category- Phys./ Base Power- 90 Accuracy- 100% 42. Despair Blast (Ghost)- The user builds up all its loss and hopelessness and turns it into a powerful blast of anguish. Category- Spec./ Base Power- 90/ Accuracy- 100% 43. Rebirth (Grass)- The user chants to nature in order to revive a fainted ally. Fully revives a fainted Pokemon, but only if the user is the last Pokemon not fainted on the team. Category- Stat. / Base Power- 0 / Accuracy- –% 44. [[Move: Drakequake|'Drakequake']] (Dragon)- The user plummets into the battlefield, vigorously shaking the ground around it. Does recoil damage. Hits all adjacent Pokemon. Category- Phys./ Base Power- 120 Accuracy- 95% 45. Confetti Cannon (Fairy)- The user blasts a celebratory concoction at the opponent. Category- Phys./ Base Power- 100 Accuracy- 95% 46. [[Move: Spirit Lance|'Spirit Lance']] (Fighting)- Summoning the power of ancient fallen warriors, the user charges at the opponent with a mystically imbued spear-like body part. Category- Spec./ Base Power- 110 Accuracy- 95% 47. Arcane Jolt (Fairy)- The user sends out a beginner's divine spell with a charged origin. 10% chance to cause paralysis. Category- Spec./ Base Power- 65 Accuracy- 90% 48. Arcane Wisp (Fairy)- The user sends out a beginner's divine spell with a fiery origin. 10% chance to cause burn. Category- Spec./ Base Power- 60 Accuracy- 95% 49. Arcane Beam (Fairy)- The user sends out a divine beam with multiple origins. 20% chance to cause paralysis. 20% chance to cause burn. Category- Spec./ Base Power- 85 Accuracy- 90% 50. Call of the Dead (Ghost)- The user summons the power of the forgotten with a chilling cry. If the user's next move is iGhost-type, it will deal twice the usual amount of damage. Hits all adjacent Pokemon. Sound based move. Category-Spec. / Base Power-70 / Accuracy-90% / 45. Heinous Howl (Dark)- The user howls at the opponent until it the opponent feels as bad as the user does. Category- Spec./ Base Power- 100 Accuracy- 95% Category:Full List Category:Move